cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apology for the machine
Apology for the machine was written by Melchior on 24th of August 2008, and published 28th of August the same year. Apology for the machine Dearest reader, You questioned how hundreds of world leaders fuel the machine that harvest innocent children of this new found world. Why these leaders find themselves crying for war and do nothing but continue their ill-mannered act. I understand why you think they hold bad judgemental skills as the machine is rarely thought well of. I, on the other hand, don’t wonder; the machine is a complicated act of pacifism. Almost the entirety of this world doesn’t remember the Revolution, because it happened long before they established in this unreality, and they don’t remember that the revolutionaries were pacifists seeking to revolt the old world. They succeeded, enforced peace in the Pacific, and became true Pacificans. The machine is an act of peace fuelled by warmongers. Many detest the machine, because the warmongers are trying to steer it, and they think it is being steered by them. These warriors are in neither revolutionaries or in control. The machine cannot be controlled unless those true and faithful to the Revolution die, but to this day, they are still guarding and guiding it. Those who don’t know of the mechanics of the machine also detest it, because they think it is a single unit despite the fact that they know hundreds fuel it. I am a part of the machine, and as a part I have a little influence on the mechanics, so no one is in complete control or able to steer it. The steering wheel is an ideology. However, the steering wheel is only one part of the machine. If the other parts are dysfunctional, the machine won’t move accordingly. Therefore, everybody who takes part has an influence – and every action reflects on the movement of the machinery. If a part refuses to function properly, only that part is dysfunctional. The machine will experience a short period of impairment, but will soon adapt by diffusion of the overload. The remainder parts are in agreement with the ideology: Francoism is an analysis of the concrete material in this unreality, and finds the nature here in state of chaos. The primary goal of alliances and organisations is to bring the chaos to order, thus allowing any state of being to develop into their full potential. The world leaders fuelling this machine don’t harvest the innocent. They attempt to maintain peace at a higher level than the chaos by warring those who threatens the values of francoism. Peace, Strength and Prosperity. The use of this machine is justified by the actions of others, those who wish to harm. Those who wish to harm the New Pacific Order or its sovereignty is subject to the Pacifican War machine. This belief lies amongst the very roots of the Order, it is old and scarred, but it resembles the simple wish to protect what one may hold dear. Yours sincerely, '' ''Melchior the Magnanimous, Tsar of the kingdom Lyran, commander of the Cydonian Guard. Category:Lyran